Advances in wireless network technology allows more systems to become network enabled. Exemplary networks include wireless computer networks (e.g., networks based on wireless standards defined in 802.11 a/b/g) to wireless networks in Personal Area Networks (PAN), in which Bluetooth technology may be used. Wireless network technology may replace cables between home stereo and video equipment.
An advantage of wireless networks may be the easy installation of systems throughout a house or apartment (i.e., the ability to include systems from different rooms). One difficulty for a user may be a cumbersome set-up procedure to enable the network components to talk to each other. In wireless computer networks, elaborate knowledge of the properties of the computer's operating system may be necessary to successfully connect multiple computing devices. While a computer may have several possible input/output devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, display), such a set-up procedure may become more elaborate if a cell phone user wants to pair the cell phone with a wireless headset. Although computer and cell phone users may be characterized as tech-savvy (thereby increasing expectation levels with respect to their ability to navigate complex set-up procedures), this may not be the situation for a home audio-video user.
It may also be desirable for users to be able to clearly and easily define which systems are members of a network. Self-configuring networks may reach systems that should not be part of a network, for instance, a next-door neighbor's wireless device. This situation may cause interference between close-by systems. For instance, a computer user's document may be printed at a neighbor's printer if the neighbor's printer had wireless capability and had accidentally become part of the computer user's self-configuring wireless network. Thus there is a need for a method of setting-up wireless systems that is easy and intuitive.
An easy way to control electronic systems like TVs, VCRs or sound systems is a remote control. This is a well known procedure and there are several technologies known used within remote controls such as infrared, ultrasound and/or radio frequency transmission. One of the lesser-known technologies uses inductive coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,438 relates to such a short-range magnetic communication system. A system and method discussed therein communicate signals between a portable unit and a communications system using inductive coupling. Multiple, orthogonally arranged transducers may be used in the base unit to provide a more complete magnetic field and to prevent mutual inductance nulls which are otherwise present in a magnetic field. The use of short-range inductive coupling may minimize the power requirements and limit interference with other sources. The inductive coupling may also be used to recharge a battery in the portable device.